Nos vemos mañana
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Rin conoce a Sesshomaru un día mientras va de regreso a casa, a partir de ese día Sesshomaru la acompaña diariamente, pero todo siempre tiene que llegar a su fin. No olviden dejar reviews!


Rin siempre volvía tarde a casa luego de sus clases, siempre se quedaba para las reuniones del club de arte, ella era la miembro principal no solo por su increíble habilidad para dibujar, sino por que era capaz de transmitir sus emociones por medio de los distintos trazos y colores que usaba en cada una de sus obras. Sin embargo, desde que lo conoció a él, sus obras han tomado una nueva esencia, los colores vivos y saltarines han sido reemplazados por tonos más suaves y esperanzadores.

Sus compañeros siguen admirando sus obras, ya que estas siguen teniendo esa hermosa particularidad que solo Rin podía otorgarle a cada uno de sus trabajos.

Probablemente ese nuevo estilo había nacido producto de que cada tarde ella volvía a casa acompañada por su sempai, por lo que durante esas largas horas dentro del taller se la pasaba pensando en él, en cómo se vería ese día, o si caminaría todo el día serio o decidiría hablarle.

Él caminaba todos los días junto a ella, la acompañaba a su casa para asegurarse de que llegara segura. Una tradición que se había instaurado desde el día en que se conocieron.

Fue en una tarde de esas cuando el viento va y viene con fuerza, Rin se arropaba con su chaqueta e intentaba mirar el camino entre la enorme maraña de cabello que se desordenaba por culpa de viento. Cansada de luchar contra el clima, decidió tomar un pequeño atajo que la llevara de regreso a su casa.

Ella sabía que esa calle era peligrosa, pero pensó que si la tomaba solo una vez no iba a pasar nada.

Lo que no consideró fue que era día viernes, de esos en que la gente se despide de su larga semana muchas veces, gastando dinero en drogas y alcohol. Y quienes habían comenzado la celebración temprano, ahora se encontraban tirados en el suelo, casi sin poder moverse de ahí, era gracias a esas personas que ese pequeño atajo había tomado su mala fama.

—Que linda niña—comenzaron a decir algunos, con evidente tono de burla en su voz, y paulatinamente los halagos comenzaron a ser peores.

Rin comenzó a sentirse incomoda, el pesado olor que había en el aire le estaba provocando mareos, además, el viento continuaba soplando con fuerza, por lo que tenía que prestar atención a su falda de uniforme, procurando que la agitación del viento no la levantara demasiado. A eso se le sumaba el hecho de estar cargado una mochila pesada por los libros de estudio y sus materiales de arte.

Finalmente uno de los hombres se le acercó, la cogió del brazo y le arrebató su bolso, en un movimiento lento que demostraba los altos niveles de alcohol dentro de su cuerpo, sin embargo él tenía mucha más fuerza que Rin, por lo que ebrio o no, ella no podía zafarse de su agarre.

La tensión se acumuló cuando dos o tres hombres más se levantaron con dificultad y llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña Rin, aumentando las manos que la tocaban pervertidamente.

Rin gritó por ayuda, aumentado el deseo visible en los ojos de esos hombres.

En ese momento uno cayó, inconsciente, y de pronto ya nadie estaba tocandola, la niña abrió sus ojos con miedo y descubrió a un joven alto, de largo cabello blanco y mirada seria frente a ella, él se encontraba sujetando lo que Rin reconoció como una katana japonesa, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle si realmente había matado a sus atacantes.

—No están muertos, solo inconscientes—le dijo, adivinando los pensamientos de la niña—. Es una vieja técnica, pero eso no importa, toma tus cosas, apúrate.

Rin obedeció y corrió a coger su mochila, que por el peso que llevaba no había alcanzado a caer muy lejos. El joven que la había salvado no despegó sus ojos de ella, hasta que la pequeña regresó a su lado. Él le dedicó una mirada seria antes de voltear y continuar con su camino, ella interpretó eso como una señal para que lo siguiera.

Llegaron hasta el final de ese pequeño atajo, la calle se extendía unas cuantas cuadras más allá, pero a partir de aquí Rin era libre de tomar la calle que atravesaba para llegar a su casa.

—Muchas gracias...—se detuvo al darse cuenta que no tenía idea del nombre de la persona que la había salvado.

—Sesshomaru—respondió este, sin que ella se lo preguntara.

—Muchas gracias Sesshomaru-sama. Yo soy Rin.

—No deberías volver a tomar esa calle, Rin—advirtió.

—Pero si lo debo volver a hacer, ¿usted me acompañaría?—inquirió Rin, ansiosa por volver a verlo.

—Solo vuelve a tu casa—respondió este a modo de despedida.

Sin embargo, una vez que hubo pasado el fin de semana, Rin se paró en la esquina a esa misma hora y esperó ver a Sesshomaru llegar.

Pasó un rato antes de que lo viera emerger entre los edificios, él mantuvo su semblante serio hasta llegar donde Rin lo esperaba.

—Te dije que no volvieras a ir por ahí—dijo molesto.

—Aún no he entrado, Sesshomaru-sama, asique no le he desobedecido—respondió ella.

Sesshomaru echó otra vistazo a la escena y se dio cuenta que efectivamente ella había sido obediente, asique caminó junto a ella nuevamente hasta la misma calle del día viernes.

Eso comenzó a repetirse todos los días, por algún motivo a Rin le gustaba caminar junto a Sesshomaru, aunque este permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que era ella quien debía llevar las riendas de la conversación, a pesar de eso, Sesshomaru a veces respondía alguna de las preguntas de la niña. Por ejemplo, Rin ahora sabía que Sesshomaru estudiaba en un instituto cercano y siempre tomaba este camino para volver a casa, con el objetivo de evitar toparse con Inuyasha, su medio-hermano. También le contó que iba en último año, que después de clases practicaba con su katana y por eso siempre la andaba trayendo consigo.

Rin disfrutaba mucho esos cortos paseos, la compañía de Sesshomaru provocaba una extraña sensación de seguridad en ella, por lo que se atrevía a caminar por las calles sin temor a nada. Y aunque él siempre permaneciera serio, en el fondo también le agrada esa alegría innata que poseía Rin.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin, el final de esta historia llegó a finales del año escolar, Rin pasó todo el verano pensando en su misterioso amigo, ahora que ya no tenía excusa para verlo. Su ausencia comenzó a sentirse, y cuando pensaba en él una mezcla de alegría y tristeza la recorría. Alegría por todos los recuerdos que conservaba, tristeza porque no lo podía ver.

Se lamentaba mucho por el hecho de no saber dónde vivía con exactitud, también se culpaba por que aunque Sesshomaru supiera dónde vivía ella, él nunca la iba a ver. Por su parte, Sesshomaru caminaba todos los días por la misma calle esperando ver de nuevo a la niña, pero nunca se atrevió a visitarla, no le apetecía ver la reacción de los padres de Rin cuando un completo extraño llegara a preguntar por ella, no le parecía una buena idea por muchos motivos. Partiendo por que ambos pertenecían a mundos distintos y no quería involucrar a esa pequeña niña en su mundo.

Sin embargo, una tarde la curiosidad le ganó y se asomó a ver qué tal se encontraba Rin, la encontró dibujando en su cuarto, él ya sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a ella dibujar, la niña se lo repetía constantemente, pero nunca le había mostrado uno de sus trabajos.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió a ver la calidad de su trabajo, la niña dibujaba los trazos y combinaba los colores al igual que un profesional, lo que provocó que se sintiera culpable por arrebatarle eso, no quería que ella dejara de hacer lo que tanto le gustaba por su culpa, y sin apartar la sobriedad de su rostro, decidió desaparecer de su vida.

Días después Rin terminó su dibujo, había pedido a sus padres un enorme lienzo y nuevos óleos para pintar, ellos accedieron pues conocían el gran talento de su hija. Ella puso todo su empeño en esa nueva creación al darse cuenta que este sería el regalo que quería darle a Sesshomaru por su graduación.

Después de hacer más de veinte borradores, por fin hizo uno que la convenciera por completo para pasarlo al lienzo, trabajó muy duro día y noche para alcanzar a tenerlo completo antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Y cuando ese día llegó, ella salió de casa cargando el enorme lienzo, ignorando las quejas de sus padres,para poder entregarselo a Sesshomaru cuando terminaran las clases.

Pero no lo encontró ese día, tampoco el siguiente, ni en toda la semana.

Pero Rin esperó y porfiadamente insistía en ir cargando su lienzo todos los días, con la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día.

Pero nadie llegó a su encuentro, hasta que la primera semana de clases pasó, entonces se le acercó una mujer de baja estatura, cargando con el peso de los años.

—Señorita Kaede—reconoció Rin.

—Vamos Rin. Despierta. Sesshomaru ha venido a verte—anunció la sacerdotisa.

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron, emocionados, y una gran capa de luz recubrió toda la escena, dejando visibles solamente a la anciana y a Rin, que corría ansiosa hasta donde se encontraba la primera. La sacerdotisa cogió la mano de Rin cuando esta llegó a ella y juntas caminaron sin un rumbo fijo, pues la luz había tapado todos los caminos.

Rin despertó y miró en dirección a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba a su lado.

—Ya está aquí—repitió Kaede.

Rin se levantó de un salto y corrió a buscar el muñeco que había terminado de coser ayer, con la ayuda de la señorita Kagome. Era un pequeño demonio en miniatura, de largos cabellos blancos, garras y vestimenta idéntica a la de Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru-sama, yo también le hice un regalo—gritó, corriendo a su encuentro, sabiendo que la versión adulta de su muñeco la esperaba con un regalo para ella, ya que él siempre le traía cosas nuevas en casa visita.


End file.
